


Someday I'll Breathe Again

by ohhitherekate



Series: the princess and the pirate one-shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook tries to make Aurora smile on her most dreaded day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday I'll Breathe Again

Aurora paused as they stopped their walking; she looked at the place they now stood. She remembered it very well. Of course he’d take her here; it was just like him to do that. The now Queen shook her head, refusing to look at the man she had taken this walk with. They had been living in the Enchanted Forrest for nearly a year. She was a Queen without a King. Aurora and Mulan were never able to get Phillip back and she mourned that loss greatly. But she had to be strong. She was a Queen now; she had her people to look after. Aurora kept herself busy during the day and at night…well, the man next to her helped her forget.

She never thought it would happen. Aurora despised the man, hated him even. But for some reason he kept showing up to her castle. Sometimes she’d throw him in chains and have her guards lock him in the dungeon. And he would request to see her every time. Promising it wasn’t any game he was playing. She refused. Aurora would have her men release him and under the threat of his life if he ever returned, this sufferable man would be on his way. Only to return a week, a month later asking to see her.

“Do you remember this place?” His voice filled the air.

Aurora kept her posture straight, trying not to show any weakness. Of course she remembered this spot. “It’s the place your first lied to me.”

He laughed loudly, amused by the Queen, to whom he still referred to as; _princess._ “Ah, yes. The start of many lies.” He smirked at Aurora.

“-Did you bring me here for a reason, Hook?” She spat out, finally fully acknowledging him. Aurora arched her brow, suspicious of him. “Or is this just one of the many games you like to play?”

He sighed; today he wanted to see her smile. Right now that seemed impossible. He then smiled. “Should I re-enact the scene for you, darling?” He pointed at the ground. “A man, _dashingly_ handsome covered in a pile of rubble and bodies. A princess; _beautiful as the dawn,_ coming to the aide of said handsome man.”

Aurora didn’t want to smile. Today was too hard for her. Today was the third anniversary of losing Phillip. And Hook knew that. The whole court whispered of it as she walked around the castle. Her guards going hushed as she turned the corner, her ladies whispering giving the Queen sad smiles. It was all too much. She didn’t want to smile. It was too painful.

“-The princess ran to the handsome man, pulling bodies off of him. She shouted; _there’s someone under there,_ with the utmost concern in her voice.” He grinned at Aurora. “She took his hand and promised he’d be okay.”

“Thus the lies began.”

Hook chuckled. “Only a few.”

“A blacksmith named Killian Jones who was the only survivor of an ogre attack in one of the villages surrounding my castle.”

“Well, my name _is_ Killian Jones.” He smirked.

Aurora turned to leave but Hook grabbed a hold of her hand, his touch surprisingly gentle. He pulled her in the opposite direction. They walked towards a large tree. _Yes,_ Aurora knew this spot too.

“Lovely little thing, isn’t it?” Hook asked. “A tad bit uncomfortable when you’re tied to it.” Hook let go of her hand, walking over to the tree. He pretended to be tied again, smile on his face. “Do you remember what happened?”

Aurora nodded. “You confessed that you were Captain Hook.”

Hook nodded his head, walking back over to Aurora. He moved her a little ways away from the tree, moving her in the direction of looking back at the tree. “Do you remember what happened before that? Do you remember what you did?”

“No,” Aurora lied.

Hook laughed. “For a Queen you sure are a horrible liar.” His words caused Aurora to walk away from him. “You looked back!” He shouted causing her to stop her movement. “You looked back. And then you chirped on about how I might be telling the truth.”

“What a fool I was.” Aurora said softly. “Too kind, too soft, too naïve.”

“And what are you now?” Hook was behind her, arm snaking around her waist. “A delicate rose with ivory thorns.” He kissed her neck, exposed by the high bun she wore for her hair. “You’re strong now, brave, a tad bit demanding.” Aurora pulled away only to have Hook pull her back to him, her back against his chest.  “But rarely happy. No matter how hard I try to make you smile I always fail.”

She sighed, her body relaxing against Hooks. She turned to face him, their faces closer than a Queen and a Pirates faces should be. She looked in to his eyes. “I do, though it baffles me, enjoy your company, Hook.” Aurora confessed. “But I am in mourning.”

“I understand.” Hook nodded. “But we both know how greedy I can be.”

“When you’re gone and I’m alone with my thoughts of the loss of Phillip, I feel like I’m drowning.” Aurora tried to explain to Hook. “And on this day, even with you by my side, the water drags me in deeper and deeper and there feels like there’s no escape and I lose my breath, I can’t breathe.”  

“Then let me pull you out from under the water, princess.” His good hand cupped her face, his thumb stroking a stray tear. He knew he wasn’t Aurora’s true love, that he could never replace her prince. But that didn’t mean he was just going to leave her. Let him be there to comfort his grieving Queen, let him be the body she lays next to on the nights she can’t handle being alone. He looked to Auroras face. Her lip trembling, eyes filling with water, nose flaring. “’Rora, I brought you here because this was the first time we met.” He confessed. “Not to remind you of who you once were. I took you here because this was the place I first felt your touch upon my skin. I came here to tell you that you are the woman I love.”

Aurora couldn’t hide the shocked look her eyes gave away. “Killian,” She rarely called him by his name.

“I know you’re not ready to say those words to me. Hell, you might never be ready to say them  to me. But I needed you to hear me say it to you. In a place I where I did nothing but lie to you. I’m telling you this truth, ‘Rora. You are the woman I love. That’ll never change.”

Aurora closed her eyes, letting the last tears fall. When she opened them, Hook was looking down at her sadly. And then she did something she never thought she’d do on this day.

Aurora smiled.

 

 

 

 


End file.
